


The Domino Effect

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, Playing Games, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jumpers play games in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domino Effect

Another warm sunny day in the park, this time at the Public Gardens in Halifax, Nova Scotia, and the two jumpers were crashed out on a blanket playing dominoes together. Or at least, Griffin was re-explaining the basics of dominoes using a standard double six set.

“Aren’t you listening, Yank? I keep telling you the heaviest set is the double six, while the double zero or blank tile is the lightest.”

David sounded annoyed as he answered, “Well DUH. I’ve already got that down. What is the graveyard again though?”

The glare Griffin shot David could have melted the hardest metal in the world. “For fuck’s sake, the graveyard is just all the tiles shuffled face down. We draw our dominoes from the graveyard in order to play. Then we take turns laying down our dominoes as long as your domino has the same number of pips as the tile already in play.”

At David’s blank expression, Griffin muttered nastily, “Pips are the bloody number of dots on the domino.” Blushing, David shot back, “Well, why not just call them numbers then? Why make the game more difficult with all these fancy terms?”

‘Because all games have fancy terms to describe the elements and the game play. You think poker is easy with all those terms they use for various hands and combinations?” Griffin was sneering again. Fed up, David shoved all the dominoes into one pile and threw them back in their carrying bag. “Screw this. Let’s play something else. Something easy.”

Griffin growled, “You think dominoes is too hard to understand and play? Fuck, fine. Let’s play Go Fish then. I’m sure you know how to play that. It’s taught to children after all.”

David pulled out a well worn deck of cards from his backpack. “Fine. Let’s play Go Fish. I used to play that with my mom and win all the time. It’s easy.”

After nine games in a row where Griffin won every match, the smaller jumper smirked, “Easy game you said? Won all the time you said? I think you might need some more practice.”

David surprised Griffin by tackling him down to the ground and tickling him. Between muffled gales of uncontrollable laughter and pleas to stop, Griffin was successfully silenced. Eventually they gave up their mock fight, and lay together facing the sky, panting and laughing and occasionally still tickling the other. Griffin finally moved to settle his head against David’s stomach, a hand reaching out to take one of David’s and intertwine their fingers. “Maybe next time we should try Old Maid. I bet you could probably win a few hands at that. After all, it’s for ages 4 and up.”

David just smiled contentedly and ran his hand through Griffin’s bird nest of a hairstyle, watching the swallows and seagulls flying overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
